Cant Fight The Moonlight
by Sessh66
Summary: Sesshomaru finally decides to claim his beloved human as his lover. one-shot song fiction
1. Chapter 1

Can't Fight The Moonlight

Under a lover's sky  
I'm gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

Sesshomaru sighed , as he leaned against the tree trunk. Seven years had passed since the final battle with Naraku. The battle had been fierce, but he had been more worried about Rins safety. He closed his eye's, his feelings had changed. Oh yes they had changed so much. The thought of Rin leaving him made him feel so.. Alone. He didn't want to live without her. He loved her, he always had. In fact he couldn't remember a time when he hadn't loved her in some capacity. Always her, only her.

But did she feel the same? She seemed to like him well enough. She stayed with him and remained loyal, for all these years. She had grown a lot since the first time he laid his eyes on her. She now stood at his shoulders, her silk locks went past her waist. Her face was beautiful, and always stained with a pinkish blush. Her eyes were ember and captivating, holding you their forever. Drowning the looker with emotion, of all sorts.

To say she was pretty was an understatement. She was an angel, a goddess, a higher being. She was so much more then anyone he had ever mete. He came to a conclusion, if she didn't love him. He would just have to steal her heart, she would fall. Oh yes she would fall in love with him. He smirked, it was time for him to claim his prey.

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to you'r heart

Rin walked into the camp site, carrying the fire wood. She set the wood down next to the fire. It seemed that Master Jaken had already started cooking the fish. She smiled, as her stomach grumbled. She looked to see Lord Sesshomaru resting under a tree. She went and leaned over him. He was so handsome, with his long silver hair and light amber eye's.

That were currently staring at her, she jumped in shock. Tripping she fell right on top of her lord. She looked up at him, blushing a bright red. He simple stared at her, then he brought his arms to rest around her waist. She let out a deep breath, what was going on. She lifted her head, and their eye's mete. Then without warning, his lips where pressed against hers. Her eyes drifter shut, as she kissed him back. The kiss was gentle at first but then, she opened her mouth. Her lords tongue swept inside her, tasting everything he could. They both pulled away panting, and breathing hard. Rins heart was beating rapidly.

There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)  
Sweeps it's spell upon your heart  
And no matter what you think  
It won't be to long  
' Till your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
It will steal your heart tonight.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin, his Rin. When he had smelled her leaning over him, he had awakened. When she fell on him, she had sealed her own fate. "Lo..Lord Sesshomaru why did you ..um kiss me?" she asked. His eye's mete Rins, he allowed himself to smile a small smile. "Because I've wanted to since you were young. I was simply waiting for you to grow older." Rins eye's widened, as she let out a small gasp. Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree trunk. Bringing his precious Rin with him, she landed on his chest with a soft thump. Sesshomaru decided to let this sink in for Rin. She seemed in a little shock. I mean he would be too, if his guardian suddenly started coming on to him.

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you.

Rin buried her head in Sesshomaru's strong chest. This was all a little sudden for her, she needed to catch her breath. She had given up hope of love with her lord a long time ago. Then suddenly he kisses her and literally confesses, that he's been infatuated with her for years. She took in deep breaths and let them out slowly. She felt so safe and loved in her lords embrace. It was gentle and protective, as if he believed she would break any moment. She had loved him ever since she was a child. But with the whole "I hate humans " and her personal favorite "I protect no one" façade. She had thought he would never love her. But oh Kami-Sama was she proved wrong. When she finally caught herself, she brought her head up and looked into her beloved lords eye's. His golden honey eye's stared at her with compassion. A trait she was not used to seeing in her lords eye's. She brought her hand up and played with a lock of his silver hair. She smiled at her lord, silently telling him she was ok with what happened.

(Your gonna know)  
( That I know)  
Don't try you're never gonna win  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

Sesshomaru purred in happiness when he saw the look of love and approval in Rin's eye's. He smiled back at her and brought his hand up to caress her face. Rin closed her eye's, and leaned her head into his caress. "Rin I would like to know if you would do me the honor of becoming my mate." Rins eyes snapped open, tears of happiness overflowing them. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru" she said, as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss was gentle and loving, like his beloved Rin was. They pulled back seconds later. Rin was smiling and tears were running down her cheek. Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed them away. Licking her cheeks in between his soft butterfly kisses.

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No you can't fight it

"Yes" she finally answered when she felt her heart beat slow down a bit. Her lord smiled and pulled her closer in an gentle embrace. "But I have one question, do you love me?" she asked looking into his eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair and brought his mouth to her ear. "Yes, I love you. I want you to be the mother of my pups, the lady of the western lands. I want you to be mine alone." The intensity of the confession and the passionate gaze of her lord, made Rin shiver. She smiled and laced her hands with her Sesshomaru's. The moonlight glistened down cascading light upon the two lovers. Together now, forever and beyond. Even if a demon was with a human he accepted it. If battle's came he would protect her. His precious princess.

It's gonna get to your heart.


	2. Power Of Love

The Power Of Love

There comes a time,  
When you face the toughest of fights,  
Searching for a sign,  
Lost in the darkest of nights,  
The wind blows so cold,  
You're standing alone,  
Before the battle's begun,  
But deep in your soul,  
The future unfolds,  
As bright as the rays of the sun.

"Seshhomaru I'm coming with you!" Rin cried as she ran after him, tying a katana to her obi. Sesshomaru stopped and turned, staring at his wife. "No" he answered strictly. Ran held her ground "Yes" she answered in reply. They stared at each other, neither backing down from the other. Sesshomaru sighed softly "Rin please I don't want you to get hurt." Rin smiled gently "I want to fight by your side my love, I wish to help you." Sesshomaru's eyes softened at his wife's words of love. " I don't want to get hurt. This is the final battle with Naraku! I don't know what's going to happen." Rin put her arms around her demon husband "whatever happens I will always love you and be with you. I know you wont let me get hurt.

You've got to believe,  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.

Sesshomaru stood tall, his sword unsheathed. His half-brother Inuyasha stood a few feet off. Inuyasha had brought his friends to help fight. For once Sesshomaru was grateful to the idiot. He had extra help in protecting his Rin. The wind blew, Shesshomaru's nose twitched. Naraku had arrived, bringing evil filth with him. Everyone raised their weapons, Naraku smirked. Inuyasha let lose his Wind Scar, Sesshomaru followed with his Dragon Strike. The demon slayer started to fight with her brother, while the monk went after Kanahamaru. Rin took off on Ah-Uh shooting bows and arrows at Kagara. Kagome stayed on ground trying to get Naraku's heart from Kanna. The fox demon let lose a fox fire, causing confusion among Naraku's group. With one arrow Kagome pierced Naraku's heart. He was dead. Everything went silent.

Blazing Emotion,  
There's a light that glows from your heart,  
It's a chain reaction,  
And nothing will keep us apart,  
Stand by my side,  
There's nothing to hide,  
Together we'll fight till the end,  
Take hold of my hand,  
And you'll understand,  
What it truly means to be in love.

Kagara was the first to react, "well no need to fight I'm finally free like the wind." She pulled a feather out of her hair, and together with Kanna left. Kanahamaru rolled his eyes and followed saying nothing. The demon slayer ran and embraced her brother. Sesshomaru watched as his idiot half brother kissed Kagome. Ah-Uh landed in front of him, he smiled as his wife jumped off and hugged him. He put his arms around her waist, and held her gentle. Rin brought her lips up to his ears. Sesshomaru relaxed waiting for a gentle butterfly kiss. Instead he got a sentence. "I'm pregnant".

You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
( Just look inside)  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.


	3. Lovers Lullaby

Hello this is the third chapter of this original one shot. A lot of people wanted more so i made Power Of Love chapter two. This is the third chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Sesshomaru walked through the forest quietly. Letting the blowing wind calm his nerves. Two weeks ago Rin had told him she was with child. He was of course happy and worried at the same time. He had already let go of his hatred for humans. In fact every since he meet Rin, he felt no hatred for them. He smiled gently, Rin had made him a better demon.

Rin yawned lightly, as she sat up on the bed. Sesshomaru had left a while ago, and had not returned. She decided to go look for him. Opening the screen door, she stepped out into her private gardens. She walked on the path, letting the moonlight be her guide. She giggled as she remembered the look on Sesshomaru's face, when she told him she was with child. Inuyahsa had told her, she gave the demon lord a heart attack. She laughed at the thought. Nothing would ever hurt her Sesshomaru, she would make sure of that. She came to the edge of the garden and the beginning of the forest. Sesshomaru liked to walk through the forest, while she preferred the garden. She stepped into the forest, letting the cool breeze relax her.

Sesshomaru halted as he smelled a familiar scent. 'Rin' he thought, with a soft smile. She must have decided to join him. He turned and walked in her direction. Wanting to make sure she was safe. He was always worried for her safety. The female demons in the court, were often jealous of her. After all she was his mate, his wife, his everything. Soon their child would be too. He could smell her more clearly now, flowers on the wind. He loved her smell, he loved everything about her.

Rin smiled upon seeing her lord husband. He put his arms around her gently, holding her lovingly. "Rin why are you not resting?" he asked softly. "I could ask the same of you dearest" she answered gently. Sesshomaru smirked "I see, did you have sweet dreams?" he asked. Rin smiled "yes I had very sweet dreams." Sesshomaru kissed her neck, then moved up to kiss her check. "You should be in bed, remember your living for two now" he said. Rin smiled "I know, but I wanted my husband by my side" she said lovingly. Sesshomaru actually felt his heart skip a beat. "Well then you shall have your wish my lady" he said .

Rin let out a yelp of surprise, as her lord husband picked her up and carried her towards the castle. "Sesshomaru I can walk you know!!" she yelped. She saw her lord husband smirk "I know but I like having you in my arms, any chance that I get" he said, making her blush. They soon arrived in their room, where Sesshomaru set her on the bed gently. He laid down, wrapping her in his arms. "Sesshomaru the babies kicking" said Rin joyfully. Sesshomaru moved his hand to Rins stomach, feeling the thumps coming from inside her. Sesshomaru and Rin both closed their eyes, as they drifted off into peaceful dreams. The wind blew gently, a soft lullaby for the lovers.

Well this story is over. I might add another chapter. Thanks for reviewing !!


End file.
